Amor oscuro
by Fenixgirl7
Summary: Severus la amaba, nunca se lo habia dicho pero asi era. Dudaba que le creyera, no despues de lo que habia hecho... Oneshot


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja espero que les guste y acepto cualquier tipo de comentario.**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K. Rowling.  
**

**

* * *

**

Atado a la oscuridad sin una luz que ilumine mi camino. Condenado a vivir en este lugar por todos los pecados cometidos, por tantas muertes que cause y tantas familias que destruí. No tengo a quien recurrir, todo se cabo para mi, no puedo simplemente ir a ella y decirle que me perdone porque es algo que sé que no ocurrirá. Porque a ella, como a todos, les cause daño. Destruí la hermosa familia que tenia y asesine a sus amigos, por eso no me perdonara, ni siquiera me creerá.

Jamás creerá que fui obligado a hacerlo, que mediante un hechizo me obligaron, que no fue mi culpa, que jamás quise hacerle daño, que todo lo que quería hacer era protegerla, cuidarla de él y de todos. Porque la amo, tantas veces que me lo pregunto y tantas veces que la calle con mis labios. Simplemente porque no estaba seguro de amarla y ahora que lo estoy, ahora que quiero decírselo simplemente no puedo. No puedo decirle que la amo, que la adoro, que la extraño. Que deseo tenerla entre mis brazos y protegerla. Besarla como si el mundo se fuera acabar y velar por ella. Estar siempre a su lado.

Deseo tanto estar a su lado, tenerla entre mis brazos, besándola y amándola. Sí, deseo tanto hacerle el amor, no seria simplemente sexo esta vez, esta vez la única palabra que se escucharía en la habitación seria la palabra amor. Porque deseaba decírsela mas que nunca. Deseaba ir hasta su casa, tomarla entre mis brazos, alzarla hasta que estuvieran a la misma altura y decirle que la amaba. Que siempre la había amado y que lamentaba no habérselo dicho antes. Necesitaba decírselo y pedirle perdón, pedirle que le creyera porque él la amaba y jamás le haría daño. Necesitaba verla aunque fuera por ultima vez, pedirle perdón y decirle que la amaba aunque ella talvez tuviera el suficiente valor para matarlo con sus propias manos.

Después de todo, morir a manos de ella, era mejor que estar condenado a estar en esa oscuridad que lo único que hacia era recordarle los sollozos que ella había soltado cuando lo vio a él, parado frente a los cadáveres ensangrentados de sus padres, y luchando contra su mejor amigo, para después matarlo.

Jamás olvidaría ese día, como de sus ojos lagrimas de dolor brotaban, como la esperanza y el amor que sentía hacia él iban desapareciendo y un odio irracional iba ocupando su lugar. Jamás olvidaría ese momento porque para él había sido el final de su vida. Si ella no lo perdonaba, si ella no era capaz de matarlo, él mismo lo haría, porque no quería seguir viviendo sin ella, ni recordar en sueños la viva imagen de su dolor y de su odio. No podría soportar nuevamente ver la decepción en el rostro de una mujer por culpa de él, ni las lagrimas que ella había soltado. Por que sabia, muy en el fondo, que aunque en ese momento ella lo había mirado con odio, sabia que ella lo amaba aun y que estaría llorando igual como estaba él. Llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Llorando por ella, por todo el daño que había hecho, por todas las muertes que había cometido y por el dolor que ella estaría sintiendo.

Parado afuera de su casa, no encuentro el valor suficiente para entrar. Seguramente se habrá ido de este lugar, porque le recordaba todas las cosas que había compartido con el asesino de sus seres queridos. Seguramente ella se había alejado de él para siempre pero aun así, la esperanza inundaba su pecho como nunca antes pensó que lo haría. Deseaba encontrársela dentro, que ella estuviera ahí, por él, para perdonarlo.

Entrar fue lo único que hizo, y allí estaba ella, de pie, mirándome con odio como aquélla vez, y mis ojos no aguantaron mas, nuevas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. No podía verla así, no podía ver sus ojos y descubrir que el amor se había transformado en odio. No quería seguir allí, parado, mirando a la mujer que amaba, empuñando su varita directa a su pecho, dispuesta a matarlo. Me desplome en el suelo, dispuesto a morir, eso era mejor que seguir viviendo con la imagen de sus ojos llenos de odio en su mente. Pero ella no se movió, no lo mataba ni parpadeaba, no hacia ningún movimiento, hasta que de sus ojos lagrimas comenzaron a salir y también se desplomo en el suelo. De rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y gritando: ¡¡¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO!!!, una y otra vez.

Me acerque hasta ella y la abrace, la acurruque en mi pecho, acariciándole la espalda y susurrándole al oído que lo sentía, que lo perdonara.

__Perdóname, amor, por favor, perdóname te lo suplico, es lo único que te pido, no importa si después no quieres verme, no importa, solo quiero tu perdón. Yo no lo hice amor, enserio, jamás te haría daño, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, por favor perdóname__

Ella lo mira a los ojos, aun con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Tenia los ojos tan enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando desde la ultima vez que él la había visto. Ella lo abrazó, simplemente eso, no dijo nada, solo poso su rostro en su hombro y se quedaron allí, abrazados, por lo que parecieron horas, pero para ellos, eran simples minutos del tiempo que habían perdido.

__Siempre lo supe, presentía que no habías sido tú, pero cuando huiste, pensé que eras el culpable, que solo me habías utilizado para... para matarlos... __

Nuevos sollozos inundaron las paredes de la casa, mientras él la acunaba, calmándola, tranquilizándola.

__Ya amor, jamás haría eso, jamás te haría daño, tienes que creerme, te amo__

__Te creo__le dijo ella, acercando su rostro al de él__. Siempre te creeré, porque te amo.

__Yo también te amo amor y perdón por no habértelo dicho antes__dije abrazándola mas fuerte__

__Ya no importa, te amo Severus__

__Yo también te amo Hermione__

Y cerramos nuestro nuevo pacto de amor con un suave beso, entre lagrimas de ambos, lagrimas de dolor y de amor. Lagrimas cristalinas que siempre nos recordarían las muertes de los otros, pero que también nos recordaría que después de todo cada uno tiene otra oportunidad. En mi caso tuve tres, porque aunque conocer a Hermione fue mi segunda oportunidad el que me perdonara se hizo la tercera y me alegro de tenerla a mi lado. Después de todo el amor verdadero fue el nuestro, que sobrepaso muerte y dolor, magia y oscuridad.....pero que al final de cuentas todo fue por amor....

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado... y ya saben, un review no le hace mal a nadie, pero si bien a mi autoestima xD.**


End file.
